Captain jack's little stowaway
by FanGurlz
Summary: Captain jack sparrow get's a chance to be a big brother! AN: short summery, but a great story! tons of fluff! PLEASE REVIEW!


_**Captain jacks little stowaway**_

Chapter 1: little red headed girl

Captain jack sparrow was boarding to leave Tortuga on the black pearl, the crew had finished loading the supplies and they had cast off. It was a beautiful night, but jack couldn't enjoy it because it was the anniversary, the anniversary of something terrible that happened in his childhood.

"Captain, do we have a heading?" asked Gibbs.

"Not yet. Just tell the men steady as she goes" said jack somberly, not even turning away from the railing.

"Aye cap'n"

"Oi! Captain!" yelled pintel rushing up to him.

"We got something you might want to see" said ragetti, not to far behind "in the hold."

Jack sighed but followed them down to the hold, they brought him to a wooden crate, ragetti opened it and inside was a little red headed girl!

"A stowaway!" exclaimed pintel.

Jack stared wide-eyed at the little child, she had a white poet's shirt tucked into a black ruffled skirt that ended at her ankles. She had a mop of fiery red hair of her head, green eyes, and pale skin with rosy cheeks. She couldn't have been no older than three. She sat there in the crate looking at the three men, eat an apple out of the crate. She held one up to jack as if asking ' _want some?_ '

Jack stared at her "h-how did you get here?"

She shrugged.

"Do you know how to talk?" asked jack kneeling to her height.

"A 'ittle" she said.

Jack cocked his head sideways "where do you live?"

"the opanage" she said.

"opanage?" he asked aloud.

"I think she mean's orphanage" said ragetti.

The little girl stood up and ran out of the room and up the stairs to the deck.

"Oi! Little girl!" jack called running up the stairs after her.

He found the men at work then finally saw her run to his cabin and chased after her. When he got there she was jumping on his bed, giggling.

"Jack, what wrong?" asked Gibbs, he then saw her and did a double take.

"It appears we have a stowaway" said jack.

"'owaway?" said the girl.

"Yes, stowaway" jack told her.

"What do we do with her?" asked Gibbs.

"I was hoping you'd know!" said jack.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know I-"jack stopped and did a double take when he saw that the girl had fallen asleep on _**his**_ bed.

"No, no, no" he said rushing over to her "my bed, off!"

The small child just snored softly in response.

"Well, she's your problem now, jack" said Gibbs shutting the door behind him.

Jack watched him go, and looked down at her sleeping peacefully, after a while he stared talking to the sleeping child.

"You know you remind me of someone I lost on this day" he told her "it's been twenty-five years today."

Jack stared at her once more then went to his drawer and pulled out a locket that had a picture of a young jack sparrow and his little sister, sally sparrow.

 _ **~jack's flash back~**_

 _ **Three year old sally came to her ten year old bother's room and knocked on the door and said:**_

 _ **Jack?  
(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)  
Do you wanna go play pirates?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
and now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna go play pirates?  
It dousen't have to be pirates.**_

 _ **"Go away, sally" said jack annoyed.**_

 _ **"Okay, bye..." said sally somberly**_

 _ **(Knock, knock, knock)  
Do you wanna go play pirates?  
Or sword fight in the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-  
Hang in there, Teague!  
It gets a little lonely  
all these empty rooms,**_

 _ **Just watching the hours tick by-  
Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock**_

 _ **Sadly that night jack and sally's mother went to sea with their father captain Teague and ended up dying. They had been on an island when head hunters found them and attacked Teague was the only one who made it…**_

 _ **After the funeral sally wen to jacks bedroom door once more and knocked:**_ _ **  
**_

_**Jack?  
Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?**_

 _ **Do you wanna go play pirates?**_

 _ **That was the last words jack heard his little sister say as he crawled out his bedroom window. He left to go to sail the sea. But when he came back he realized sally had died of scurvy.**_

 _ ****_ _~end of jack's flashback~_

Jack always regretted not spending more time with sally and now maybe this little girl was his chance to have a little sister again.

 **AN: if you'd like me to continue, please review! Hope you guy's enjoyed it! the song is my own little parody of "do you wanna build a snowman" from frozen!** _ **  
**_ __


End file.
